Mrs Romero
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Fluff scene in the kitchen.
1. Good morning

Some rays of the sun tickled his face, waking him up. He smiled, remembering the last days and stretched like a lazy cat. He extended his arm to the left expecting to find a body but he didn't. He opened his eyes and found the place empty. When he turned his head to the other side to check the time, it was 7:23 am. He got up and tried to gather his clothes scattered on the floor.

When he went down a few minutes later, he saw her from behind. He smiled at the sight of her clothes.

'So, this is where my shirt went!?' He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She turned her head to see him and smiled.

'Good morning.' She softly said to him.

'Good morning, Mrs. Romero.' He kissed her temple. 'Looks good.' He glanced over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

'Because it is good!' She chuckled.

'You know I'm gonna need that shirt.' She realized only right now he was bare chest. She took the pan and got off his embrace. She walked silently to the table and then spoke again.

'Well, come and get it.' She smirked, and put the omelet in the plate. He couldn't deny it, she looked incredibly sexy in his oversized shirt which was stopping at the middle of her thighs. The look she made put him on fire, he started walking slowly towards her as she was walking back at the same time. She walked around the table, and eventually accelerated the pace until they found themselves running around like children. Alex grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in his arms, and walked to the table. Laughter filled the room as he sat her on it, putting aside all the stuff. She wrapped her legs around him and put him closer.

'Your breakfast will get cold.' She looked at the plate beside them.

'I've something else in mind for breakfast.' He smirked, unbuttoning the shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck then slid her hands behind his head to bring his face to hers. She whispered against his lips before crushing them with hers, 'I'm all yours.'

* * *

 **Sorry a bit short, this is my first time writting about them.**

 **Let me know what you think about this, feedback is always welcomed! :)**

 **Maybe I'll turn it into a collection of one-shot, send me prompts if you want some particular one!**

 **Kisses to your lovely face!**


	2. Nightmare

The room was dark, so dark she couldn't see where she was walking. She was scared and lost, but she wanted to know where this dark hallway was leading. The wall she was touching with her hand all the walk was so cold and icy it gave her chills.

'Mother!' She heard a distant voice.

'Norman?' She whispered with trembling voice. _Darkness, so much darkness_. 'Norman!' She shouted. Then a terrified scream came pierce her ears, it seemed to come behind her. She kept walking but this path seemed to be endless.

'Mother, what have you done?' Norman's voice was echoing in her head. 'You abandoned me.' She stopped.

'I'm so sorry.' She whimpered. Then he appeared in front of her, his look was so icy and she could almost see hatred in his eyes. 'Mother,' then another one appeared to her left. 'Mother,' and another one to her right. 'Mother!' And another one, again and again. 'Mother! Mother! Mother!' She took her head in her hands and closed her eyes, but the visions never stopped nor the voices.

'STOP IT!' She screamed.

She woke up abruptly, breathless and crying. She quickly turned on the light and sat up against the headboard. She tried to calm down her sobs, whipping away her tears with her shaky hands. She threw a glance at the clock, it was only 2:34 a.m. and she clearly couldn't just go back to sleep after that. She thought about going downstairs, but she didn't want to be alone either.

She took off the covers and got up before turning off the bedside lamp. She walked outside her bedroom and stayed there a few seconds, arms crossed on her chest. She hesitated a moment, but she walked towards the door of his bedroom. Her hand gripped the handle and after a few seconds of hesitation she slowly opened the door. He was sleeping peacefully, laying on his left side. She tiptoed towards the bed and then bent down a little bit.

'Alex.' She whispered hoping he would wake up, but he didn't. 'Alex. She repeated. 'Alex!' She whispered louder this time, he stirred a little bit and moaned some inaudibly words. 'What?' He didn't even open his eyes.

'I had a nightmare.'

'You okay?' He opened his eyes.

'Can I just- Can I just stay with you?' She tried.

He could tell she was all frightened with her hair messy and puffy red eyes. She clearly wasn't kidding. He moved to let her some space. She slid under the covers and laid on her side, facing him. They watched each other for a few moment, the lights from the Bates Motel panel outside were illuminated the room so they could catch a sight of their face.

'You wanna talk about it?'

'No.'

After a few minutes, or maybe even seconds, Alex closed his eyes again but Norma didn't.

'It was about Norman.' She finally said.

'What happened?' He asked with his eyes still closed.

'I-I can't remember, it's all blurred. But it was horrible.' She paused. 'Alex, what if I made a mistake?' She whispered with a cracked voice.

'You didn't, Norma. It was for its own care. You did the right thing, trust me.' He took her hand under the covers and brought them both between their face. 'Now get some sleep, okay? I'm here, you're safe.' He whispered as tiredness was taking over him. She nodded, even if she knew he couldn't see her anyway.

'Goodnight.' She said.

'Goodnight, Norma.' He mumbled. She watched him for a few seconds again but then she finally closed her eyes, a slight smile appearing on her lips and she found sleep right beside him, hands joined. Maybe everything would be okay after all, at least she hoped.

* * *

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Let me know what you think about this, feedback is always welcomed! :)**

 **Send me prompts if you want some particular one-shot!**

 **Kisses to your lovely face!**


	3. Baby on board

After several arguments with Alex, Norma had finally agreed to see a doctor. It's been over a week she wasn't feeling well. Norma thought at first it was because of all the stress about Norman, then she put it down to a bad flu or a cold. But, she knew it wasn't any of that. She would never admit it, because it wasn't the right time, because it couldn't happen, because she couldn't to this to Norman. She would never admit it, because she was terrified just thinking about it.

Alex had gone early to work this morning, he made sure a umpteenth time that she would go see a doctor today before leaving and she repeated him a umpteenth time that she will. He didn't like leaving her alone in this condition, he knew that Norma Louise Bates wasn't the type of listening to other's advice nor accepting to rest. She was too stubborn for that.

The day went by as usual, and Norma haven't stopped for one second before cleaning all the rooms, taking care of arrivals and departures, answering every need of customers,... She didn't even notice the car parked and jumped as someone opened the door.

She looked up from her records and smiled.

'Oh, hey Alex.'

'Hey, you look tired.' He said before kissing the top of her head.

'Well, it's always good to see you too.' She joked and they both chuckled. 'You're home early.'

'I wanted to see how you were doing.'

'I'm fine.' He voice was unusually high.

'Did you see a doctor?'

'No, not yet.'

'Have you eaten something at least?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Well yes, maybe.' She muttered and pretended to get back to work.

'Norma!' He reprimanded her.

'I was busy all the time this morning, okay? I forgot, I'm sorry.' She tried to reassure him. 'I told you I was fine.'

'No, you're not! You're always exhausted, you look pale, you barely eat and you feel sick half of the time.' He started raising his voice. 'You've promised you would see a doctor! Don't make me force you, Norma.'

She got up and gently pushed him out of her way to take the clean laundry that was on the furniture next to the door. She felt like the room was spinning around her but she kept a straight face in front of Alex, she didn't want him to win this fight.

'I can't leave my motel without any surveillance and you know that. I told you I was going to see a doctor, just not today.' She started raising her voice too.

'It's never the right time!' He yelled. When she passed the door, she had to stop and grabbed the door jamb. She was back to him and he couldn't see her eyes closed. He calmed down and sighed. 'I'm just worried about you.'

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes before walking outside. 'I'm fine.' He walked towards her but she was gone before he had the chance to grab her arm.

'Norma.' He called her but she didn't turn. 'Norma!' He raised his voice again. She stopped and turned to face him. He was still standing at the door.

'Stop lying to me.' He said softly. She let out a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. He saw her face getting paler and paler as the seconds went away. He felt something was wrong as he started walking towards her, and he grabbed her just in time before her frail body could hit the floor.

* * *

 _Beep…beep…beep…_

That sound was annoying, _she thought._ Her mind was blurry, as well as her vision. She blinked once, then twice and slowly opened her eyes. That smell, that was like… _hospital_. She jumped sharply and tried to straighten herself, the _beeps_ panicked along with her chest getting down and up quickly. She almost didn't feel the two firm hands getting on her shoulders.

'Shh, Norma you need to lay down.' He tried to calm her down. 'You're alright, I'm here.'

She recognized his voice and she stopped gesticulating, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

'What happened?' She laid back down in the bed as Alex sat back on his chair.

'You fainted.'

'Great, just great!' She huffed, annoyingly.

'You've been unconscious for two hours. The doctor shouldn't be long now.'

'Oh my god, the motel!' She exclaimed, with her eyes wide opened.

'Emma is taking care of it, don't worry.'

After watching the ceiling a few minutes in silent, she turned her head towards him with a sad look on her face. They looked at each other for a few moments before tears gathered in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry.' She whispered, almost crying. 'I should've listen to you.'

He caressed the top her face, brushing some hair as his arm was resting on the pillow above her head and his other hand was holding hers. 'You know I'm always right.' He whispered too, and they both chuckled. He leaned and dropped a chaste kiss on her lips.

At the same time, the doctor burst into the room making them both startle and they moved away from each other.

'Mrs. Bates, how are you feeling?'

'I-I'm fine, I suppose.' She shrugged, and she could feel Alex's eyes burning her alive.

'Your blood test isn't so bad, maybe a lack of vitamin D and calcium but not quite serious.' The doctor leafed through the files.

'So why did she faint?' Alex asked, getting nervous.

'Well, hypoglycemia due to a lack of sugar or a sudden drop in blood pressure could explain it. That… and the fact that you're pregnant.' He said smiling from ear to ear. 'Congratulations!'

They both looked chocked, their mouth dropping as they tried to speak.

'I'm-I'm pregnant?' Norma asked speechless.

'I'd say about two or three weeks long, but we'd have to run more test to be exactly sure.'

'But, how- I mean… We used protections each time!' Alex was finally able to speak.

'Well, a pregnancy remains possible despite a perfect use of protections. Condoms are only ninety-eight percent reliable, which makes it much less effective than many other contraceptives.'

As they both remained silent, the doctor dared asking the question. 'Is this good news, right?'

'Y-yes, of course!' Norma said still chocked. 'We weren't just excepting that kind of news.'

'I understand. I'll let you two a few moment alone to put up with this. I'll be back to discuss about what you will have to do for the proper development of your pregnancy.' He said still smiling before leaving the room.

As soon as he closed the door, Norma put her face in her hands. 'That just can't be real.' She whimpered as Alex stroke her back in silent. 'It's gonna be okay.' He whispered.

'No, it's not gonna be okay!' She yelled, raising her head. 'How am I supposed to take care of a baby while dealing with all the stuff about Norman and the motel and he doesn't even know we are married and living together and _now_ expecting a baby!' She was totally freaking out.

'Hey, listen to me.' He said taking her face in his hands and made her look at him straight in the eyes. 'I'm as scared as you are right now, maybe even more than you because I don't have any ideas of how to be a parent and it's freaking me out.' He paused. 'But I want to have this baby with you.' He said each words carefully. 'And no matter what happens, we're gonna get through this. You're not alone, I'm here and I won't leave you, okay?' He whispered those last words.

She nodded and swallowed hard, crying all the tears she was holding until now. 'I love you.' She said between her sobs, put her arms around his neck, pulled him as close to her as she could while he put his arms around her waist.

'Stop crying, honey.'

'I can't, it's these fucking hormones.' She wiped her tears away, still hugging him and they both chuckled softly.

'We're gonna be okay.' He whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes, hoping with every fibers of her body that he was right.

* * *

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Let met know what you think about this, feedback is always welcomed :) Send me prompts if you want some particular one-shot!**

 **There are some prompts you've asked that I'm working on it.**

 **Kisses to your lovley face!**


End file.
